


Technodeamonology

by Jarakrisafis



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Universe where humans have Deamons, why shouldn't Cybertronians?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technodeamonology

The cyberwolf curled up on a nearby berth chuckled and Ratchet paused just long enough to hurl a hydrospanner in his direction. It only garnered more laughter as the helm ducked to allow the tool to sail past. “Like you have any better ideas?” Ratchet asked.

The cyberwolf tilted his helm, armour sliding around as he took a long vent of the planetary atmosphere before uncurling. “Not really. Whatever we do they'll just come back.”

Ratchet snorted, an electronic imitation of the native species of this planet, eloquently expressing his disgust at that thought. “Thanks.” He took the hydrospanner back when it was presented, magnetising it to an empty space on his thigh as he peered up at the roof of his medical bay. “Slaggers.”

“Welder! Guess what, guess what?” The cyberwolf didn't get a chance to answer as a small blur of copper plating bowled him over.

::I have no idea, do tell?:: Welder switched to comms as he hefted the turbofox by the thicker plating at the back of his neck.

“I passed Hoist's test.” First Aid said as he entered the medbay.

“Well done.” Ratchet said as the turbofox shifted forms, the small hydro-weasel extracting himself from Welder's jaws before slinking back over to First Aid, climbing his frame to settle down as a screech-hawk on one of his shoulders. “Now do you think Rivet could get our tools off the roof?”

“Again?” First Aid asked as his Deamon hovered beneath them, slowly prising them off.

“Again.” Ratchet confirmed, “and this time I'm not going to let it go.”

First Aid blinked, his visor flickering as he thought that through as the last of the handheld spanners dropped into his hands. “You're going to play a prank on the twins?” He frowned. “You'll never get past Winder and Twister.”

Ratchet just smirked, “I have a plan.”

* * *

The horrified scream that echoed around the Ark was particularly gratifying to the three medics clustered at the entrance to the medbay.

Hoist snickered as he skritched Volta right behind an audial vent and she rumbled in contentment “A good plan Ratchet, and well executed Welder.” She said, her mech nodding his agreement.

“Absolutely.” Ratchet said, his own hand resting lightly on Welder's helm.

First Aid had already sunk to the floor, laughter leaving the youngling unable to do much other than try and control his venting, Rivet on the floor beside him had all four paws waving in the air as the turbofox howled with glee.

“Ratchet!”

“You've got to help us!”

The medic in question smirked, “With what? I can't see any injuries.”

Four pairs of optics stared at him before realisation set in. “You!” Sideswipe managed before stuttering to a staticy halt.

“Yes, us. No pranking us or our medbay.” Ratchet said firmly, laying down his terms. “Now get out of here.”

“But what about them?” Sunstreaker asked as he motioned towards their Deamons who both looked horrified at their predicament.

Welder tilted his helm, audial flaps shifting, “I think you both make very nice specimens of Titanium moosebots.”

::So when are we going to tell them that its just a solid hologram program?:: Hoist asked on the medical commlink.

::When they come and apologise.:: Ratchet said, a wicked smile gracing his features. ::They might be like that for a while.::

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dealing with Daemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552883) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa)
  * [Dark Dealings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553160) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa)




End file.
